C'est de la triche !
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash - Et si Hannah Abbot n’était pas une si gentille fille et qu’elle abandonnait Neville avant de passer devant l’autel… Et si c’était Charlie qui devait s’occuper d’un Longbottom devenu bien silencieux… Et si... Charlie Weasley/Neville Longbottom.


**Titre :** C'est de la triche  
**Perso et pairings :** Neville Longbottom, Charlie Weasley, Georges Weasley, Lee Jordan, OMC - Charlie/OMC, Charlie/Neville, mention de Neville/Hannah et de Lee/Georges.  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi

Ecrit pour Lilibel, lors du banquet final, sur un mix de deux prompts : une fic sur Charlie Weasley et une autre sur Neville autour d'un "et si". Ecrit sur le thème "Tricher" de la communauté LJ hp_slash_fr.

* * *

Charlie Weasley n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait connu quelques béguins, était sorti avec quelques filles à Poudlard avant de passer -définitivement- aux mecs, avait couché à droite à gauche, avait entretenu deux relations sérieuses -dont une qu'il vivait actuellement-. Il avait d'ailleurs apprécié ou bien aimé les deux gars avec lesquels il était sorti. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Même s'il appréciait leur compagnie, il n'avait aucun souci à aller voir ailleurs s'il en avait l'occasion et/ou l'envie -ses partenaires ne s'étaient pas gênés pour faire la même chose- ou à rompre sans regret quand l'histoire était terminée.

Non, Charlie n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Jusqu'à maintenant…

Et il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait roulé, comme si l'autre homme avait triché.

Le rouquin contempla le plus jeune se lever du lit et enfiler un caleçon, sans rien dire. Le corps de Neville Longbottom n'était plus celui de l'adolescent grassouillet que Charlie avait aperçu sur les photos de jeunesse du benjamin Weasley. Non, Longbottom n'était plus le même depuis la Grande Bataille. Plus sûr de lui, avait-on dit à Charlie, plus mûr, il était devenu moins maladroit -sans pour autant être le nouveau roi de l'agilité-. Il continuait à être l'ami de tous, le confident, celui sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il s'ouvrait de plus en plus, ce qui lui avait permis de sortir puis de se fiancer à Hannah Abbot. Charlie ne savait rien de tout cela, avant. C'était Georges, venu en vacances en Roumanie -ou plutôt pour faire quelques affaires peu légales avec la mafia sorcière locale-, qui le lui avait raconté. Cette Abbot avait fait tourner Neville en bourrique, repoussant, sans cesse, la date de la cérémonie. Jusqu'à sa fuite avec un autre homme.

Dès lors, le jeune botaniste s'était renfermé, laissant seulement Georges l'approcher quand celui-ci l'avait rencontré dans un bar. Ils étaient devenus partenaires de cuite jusqu'au retour de Lee Jordan, ravi de refaire parti de la vie du sorcier facétieux. C'était alors que Georges avait demandé à son grand frère de prendre soin du petit Longbottom. L'air de la campagne, des jolies plantes, des dragons dangereux…, un alcool local prêt à déboucher un évier bien obstrué… Il y avait tout en Roumanie pour ramener Neville à la "vie". Celui-ci ne s'était pourtant pas ouvert avec Charlie et le rouquin s'était, lentement, habitué à la présence silencieuse de l'autre homme. Il n'était pas bavard lui-même, il préférait ça plutôt que de devoir alimenter une conversation fatigante.

L'homme avec lequel il sortait, Gavril, ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que le brun vive chez son amant. Il avait même essayé de convaincre Charlie d'embarquer le plus jeune dans un plan à trois, cependant, le dresseur de dragons avait refusé avec véhémence, rappelant à l'autre homme que Neville était hétéro.

C'était le premier signe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En effet, en temps normal, Charlie aurait juste ri et secoué la tête. Son ton froid mais vif les avait surpris, Gavril et lui.

Petit à petit, à force de côtoyer Neville, des habitudes s'étaient forgées. Gav avait souri, lors de l'un des derniers dîners qu'il avait partagé avec eux. Un vieux couple marié, voilà à quoi ils ressemblaient.

La réflexion avait énervé Charlie qui était parti soigner ses dragons plusieurs jours, sans revenir chez lui. Il était persuadé que son absence n'avait pas été remarquée par le botaniste. D'ailleurs, à son retour, Neville n'avait rien dit, vaquant aux nouvelles occupations qu'il s'était trouvé à son arrivée en Roumanie. La flore du pays le fascinait, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'en combinant les propriétés bénéfiques des différents fluides de dragons, il pouvait augmenter les bienfaits de certaines plantes. Pourtant, le soir venu, après avoir débarrassé la table, Neville lui avait proposé de continuer leur partie d'échecs. Ils étaient tous les deux nuls à ce jeu mais cela leur permettait de partager une activité à deux, en silence. Cependant, une fois n'était pas coutume, Neville avait dérogé à leur règle tacite.

Il fallut quelques instants à Charlie pour que les mots prononcés par Longbottom lui soient compréhensibles. Ils étaient pourtant simples.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu », avait-il prononcé, distinctement.

Le cœur de Charlie avait battu frénétiquement. Neville Longbottom trichait avec ses grands yeux innocents et son air perdu. Il trichait.

Tous les jours, Charlie s'attendait à ce que le brun lui annonce qu'il repartait. Il le redoutait. Il s'était plus qu'accoutumé à la présence de Neville. Gav ne venait plus le voir. De temps en temps, le roux allait jusque chez son amant, surtout quand son envie du plus jeune était trop forte et qu'elle menaçait de le faire sauter sur Neville. Parfois, Weasley se demandait si le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte. Gavril, lui, n'était pas dupe. Le sourire en coin du Roumain agaçait réellement Charlie. Ils continuaient pourtant à se voir. Charlie ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient encore ensemble ou non.

Puis, Neville décida de partir en expédition pour deux jours. Il avait besoin d'examiner certaines plantes dans leur habitat naturel afin de recréer les mêmes conditions dans une serre. Cependant, les deux jours se transformèrent en quatre et Charlie commença à s'inquiéter. Il envisagea de se lancer à la recherche du jeune homme quand ce dernier réapparut. Alors qu'il était en train de ranger des potions et des pommades de soin en vitesse dans un sac, il vit Longbottom entrer dans la petite maison.

« Enfin, lança-t-il, tu… »

Il allait continuer, furieux, quand il remarqua que le jeune homme boitait et qu'il était d'une saleté repoussante. Neville lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer, mais il dut bien vite s'asseoir, épuisé.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je… je suis tombé dans un petit fossé… j'ai réussi à sortir mais… Argh... »

Longbottom tenait sa jambe. Charlie tira sa baguette et entreprit d'appliquer certains sorts de guérison. Il n'était peut-être pas un médicomage ou un infirmier mais, du fait de son travail, il avait plutôt l'habitude de soigner des blessures. Du sac qu'il préparait, il sortit une pommade qu'il appliqua sur la jambe dénudée de Neville –il avait, en effet, déchiré le pantalon à cet endroit-. Le geste qu'il avait voulu amical et désintéressé prenait une tournure complète différente à mesure qu'il frottait la peau. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son nouvel ami par peur de révéler ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit alors la main du brun caresser sa joue. Il releva la tête, surpris. Neville, avachi contre le dossier du canapé, lui sourit, fatigué.

« Tu étais inquiet ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Charlie hocha la tête lentement puis oublia qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer le botaniste. Laissant ses doigts sur la jambe du brun, il se redressa sur ses genoux pour se placer devant l'autre homme. Ce dernier le fixait, muet, attendant probablement son prochain mouvement. Le roux leva ses mains et les plaça autour du visage de Neville qui soupira de contentement, à ce qu'il sembla au plus vieux.

Le baiser fut d'abord maladroit et rapide. Le regard de Neville serra le cœur du rouquin qui s'empressa de l'embrasser de nouveau pour oublier son air si enfantin. Tricheur, pensa-t-il. Le botaniste avait trouvé une façon originale et rapide pour l'attraper dans ses filets.

Dès lors, Neville sembla vouloir effacer l'image d'innocence que Charlie voulait lui coller. Ce fut lui qui initia le baiser suivant, se faufilant dans le lit du rouquin. Si d'un point de vue purement sexuel, Longbottom était vierge avec les hommes, il prouvait au dresseur qu'il avait très envie d'apprendre et de satisfaire leurs besoins à tous deux.

Leur vie commune suivait pourtant les mêmes routines. Les seuls changements étaient géographiques : ils n'utilisaient plus qu'une seule chambre et ils étaient très souvent collés l'un à l'autre. Charlie n'avait pas revu Gavril depuis plusieurs jours, ne cherchant pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Le rouquin était complètement perdu ; il ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle situation ni à ces sentiments qui menaçaient son équilibre. De plus en plus souvent, il revenait avec des brûlures, de celles qu'il n'avait plus reçues depuis ses premiers mois avec les dragons.

Cette nuit, Neville lui avait semblé différent. Plus distant que d'habitude alors qu'il s'était peu à peu ouvert, sans pourtant devenir plus enjoué. Charlie avait presque cru que leur nouvelle relation changerait l'humeur du jeune homme. Ce dernier devait tenir à sa fiancée plus que le roux ne l'avait pensé. Et, pourtant, cette nuit avait été spéciale. Ils avaient enfin fait un pas en avant. Il avait appris à Neville comment faire l'amour avec un homme et il lui avait semblé que le botaniste avait apprécié.

Charlie se leva, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, et contempla Neville qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

« Peut-être est-ce le moment pour moi de… de rentrer en Angleterre… »

Weasley ne dit rien. Il resta immobile, les bras croisés, le regard porté sur un mur. Sa mâchoire se contractait sous l'effet de la colère. Il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps pour le jeune homme. C'était de la triche ; le seul homme qu'il aimait était celui qui devait se jouer de lui.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« J'ai vu Gavril, aujourd'hui, au village, continua Neville, animé pour une fois. Il… Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il attendait toujours ta visite… Tu… »

Le dresseur ne dit toujours rien. De mauvaise humeur, il alla chercher une Bièraubeurre et commença à la boire. Neville ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Tu as… Tu as toujours plusieurs amants en même temps ?  
- Pourquoi ? Intéressé par Gav ? »

Le brun se referma subitement, touché par le ton froid du plus vieux. Charlie, encore plus énervé, retourna dans la chambre mais il en ressortit aussitôt pour crier :

« Tu sais quoi Longbottom, t'es qu'un connard ! Ta grognasse te quitte et pourtant tu continues à vouloir d'elle… Je vaux bien plus que ta Abbott. Je tiens à toi bien plus que cette idiote mais toi… toi… »

Il se tut, soudain conscient que cela ne changerait rien. Pourtant, Neville fit quelque chose qui le choqua : le sourire lumineux qui naquit sur son visage lui était complètement inédit. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille expression chez le botaniste. Longbottom continuait de tricher ; si avant il était déjà amoureux de lui, maintenant, Charlie savait qu'il ferait tout pour entrapercevoir cette vision encore et encore. Il l'avait définitivement dans la peau.

Le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du cou du dresseur et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils ne parlèrent plus de Gavril. Charlie en oublia jusqu'à son existence.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le Neville renfrogné et taciturne n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le jeune homme était devenu un tel moulin à paroles que Charlie ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de le faire taire. C'était une méthode plutôt agréable et dont il abusait avec excès.

Georges et Lee leur avaient rendu visite -Charlie soupçonnait que son petit frère avait un nouveau meeting secret avec quelques mafieux- et avaient semblé heureux de retrouver un Longbottom assez différent de celui que Georges avait laissé.

Le brun n'avait plus parlé d'un possible retour. Ils étaient maintenant enfermés dans une routine qui leur plaisait à tous deux, ponctuée de dragons, de plantes et de parties non réussies d'échecs. Quand, pour une fois, Neville réussissait à mettre en difficulté le roi adverse, le jeune homme jubilait. Charlie, alors, se penchait et murmurait, amoureusement, au creux de l'oreille de son amant :

« Tricheur. »


End file.
